rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen (Kapitel)
"Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen" ist das dritte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand beobachtet eine Reitervorführung der Saldaeaner, wie er es Bashere versprochen hat. Als er in die Stadt zurückreitet, wird er von Weißmänteln angegriffen, die jedoch gefangen genommen werden können. Im Palast erwartet ihn Elenia, die Rand über die Geschichte Andors befragt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand ist auf dem Land unterwegs. Donner grollt und er kann Alanna in der Ferne spüren. Sie ist wütend, doch er weiß nicht, warum. Eine Abteilung saldaeanischer Reiter erscheint auf einem Hügelkamm und zeigt ihre Reitkünste. Die neuntausend Mann lassen das Hufgetrappel wie Donner klingen. Rand reitet näher. Er wird heute von Caldin und Nandera begleitet, die jeweils zwanzig Töchter des Speers und Hama N'dore anführen. Hinter ihnen folgen zweihundert saldaeanische Ladys und Offiziersfrauen zu Pferde. Nandera scheint sie bedrohlicher zu finden als die Soldaten. Rand glaubt, dass Sulin sicher mit ihm gestritten hätte, um mehr Aiel mitzubringen und ihm wird klar, dass er sie nicht mehr gesehen hat, seit sie vor acht Tagen aus Shadar Logoth zurückgekehrt sind. Rand sieht in die Richtung, in die Bashere davongeritten ist. Er ergreift kurz Saidin, um die zwei weißen Steine zu sehen, die Davram Bashere in der vorigen Nacht dort platziert hat. Rand hofft, dass niemand zu viele Fragen über diesen Morgen stellen wird. * Deira ni Ghaline t'Bashere: Davram Basheres Ehefrau. genauso groß wie viele Töchter des Speers, fast eine Handbreit größer als ihr Mann. beeindruckende Frau. schwarzes, von Weiß durchzogenes Haar, dunkle schrägstehende Augen. wunderschöne Frau, wenn ihr Gesicht nicht hart ist. Rand sieht zu Deira Bashere, die ihn mit hartem Blick mustert. Sie spricht ihn niemals mit seinem Titel oder Namen an und fragt jetzt, ob ihr Mann ihn unterhält. Rand betrachtet die anderen saldaeanischen Frauen, die nur auf einen Befehl von Deira zu warten scheinen und glaubt die Geschichten über Saldaeanerinnen, die die Schwerter ihrer Männer aufnehmen, um weiter zu kämpfen. Er hat versucht, freundlich zu Deira zu sein, doch das hat ihm nichts gebracht. Auch Bashere hatte ihm nur gesagt, sie wäre schwierig, doch er ist offensichtlich stolz über ihr Verhalten. Rand antwortet, dass sie ihrem Mann sagen kann, er sei erfreut. Er wirft einen Blick auf Caemlyn. In seinem Kopf kichert Lews Therin darüber, dass man nie eine Frau angreifen sollte, denn sie würde einen schneller töten, als ein Mann. Rand fragt, ob er wirklich da ist, doch die Stimme antwortet nicht. Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück nach Caemlyn denkt er über Lews Therin nach. Er befürchtet, verrück zu werden und fragt sich, ob er es wirklich merken würde, wenn dem so ist. Er fragt sich, ob alle Menschen auf die gleiche Weise verrückt werden. Er erinnert sich an eine der Antworten, die er im Ter'angreal erhalten hat: "Wenn du lebst, musst du sterben". Er versteht sie nicht, aber er ist sicher, dass er eine Chance hat, zu überleben. Als sie durch die Stadt reiten, ertönen wie immer Hochrufe auf den Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Wie so oft sind auch solche dabei, die ihn den König von Andor nennen. Rand versucht sie zu ignorieren und sagt sich, dass er Elayne dringend finden muss. Er sieht zu den Dächern, um die Menschen nicht zu beachten und nur deshalb sieht er einen Mann mit einer Armbrust dort aufstehen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen webt Rand Saidin. Ein Schild hält den Pfeil auf und er schleudert eine Feuerkugel gegen die Brust des Schützen, der schreiend vom Dach fällt. Jemand springt ihn an und reißt ihn vom Pferd. Rand erkennt Desora, die ihn noch anlächelt, bevor sie stirbt. Er sieht einen Pfeil in ihr stecken. * Desora: Tochter des Speers. blaue Augen. wunderschönes Lächeln. Stirbt für Rand, als sie einen Pfeil für ihn abfängt. Aiel ziehen ihn hoch und drängen sich um ihn, um sie zu schützen. Auf den Straßen sind schreie zu hören. Rand sieht noch drei weitere tote Aiel und drei tote Andoraner. Nandera sagt, es sei stets zu voll in Städten und Caldin stimmt zu. Er sagt, sie hätten einen Gefangenen, als Aiel mit einem gefesselten Mann aus einer Schenke kommen. Kurz darauf knien vier gefesselte Männer vor Rand und er fragt sanft, ob es sicher sei, dass sie an dem Attentat beteiligt waren. Eine verschleierte Tochter des Speers bestätigt und sagt, dass man bei jedem einen schmutzigen Umhang der Kinder des Lichts gefunden habe. Es sind die Kinder des Lichts, die Padan Fain seit den Zwei Flüssen folgen. (Briefe (Kapitel)) Ein anderer Aiel sagt, sie seien Beobachter gewesen und hätten berichten sollen, wie der Angriff ausging. Rand vergewissert sich, dass keiner von ihnen eine Armbrust abgeschossen hat. Dann befielt er, sie zu hängen. Einer der Männer bricht zusammen und Rand zieht ihn mit Saidin hoch. Er fragt, wie der Mann heißt und dieser stellt sich als Dimir Faral vor. * Dimir Faral: Kinder des Lichts. blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Beobachter bei dem Attentat. Rand lässt ihn überleben, um Niall zu berichten. Er schwört zitternd, dass er im Licht wandeln wird und bittet Rand, ihn nicht zu hängen. Rand erklärt, dass er zusehen solle, wie seine Freunde gehängt werden. Dann soll er zu Pedron Niall zurückreiten und ihm sagen, dass Rand ihn eines Tages dafür hängen wird. Der Mann schwört es, als Rand ihn loslässt. Seine Gefährten sehen ihn verächtlich an. Rand bemüht sich, die Männer zu vergessen und lässt Saidin los. Er geht zu Desoras Leichnam, um sich ihr Gesicht einzuprägen, so wie er es bei den anderen Frauen getan hat, die für oder wegen ihm gestorben sind. In seinem Kopf geht er wie so oft die Liste der Namen durch. * Desora von der Musara-Septime der Reyn Aiel. * Liah von den Cosaida-Chareen * Dailin von den Eisenberg Taardad * Lamelle von den Rauchwasser Miagoma Einer davon ist der Name Ilyena Therin Moerelle, den Lews Therin irgendwie der Liste hinzugefügt hat. Rand weiß nicht, wie er das geschafft hat, aber er hat nicht vor, den Namen zu löschen. Er betrachtet die anderen Leichen und erkennt zu seiner Erleichterung, dass eine andere Person, die er für eine Tochter des Speers gehalten hat, nur ein kleiner Aiel-Mann ist. Aber unter den Toten ist noch eine Andoranerin. Rand prägt sich auch ihr Gesicht ein und befielt, ihren Namen herauszufinden und ihrer Familie zu geben, was immer sie brauchen. Die Töchter des Speers beobachten ihn, als er aufsteht. Er glaubt, dass Sulin ahnt, wie es in ihm aussieht, auch wenn er ihr nie von der Liste erzählt hat, und fragt sich, ob sie es den anderen wohl weitererzählt hat und wie sie darüber denken. Er steigt wieder auf sein Pferd und reitet weiter, so schnell, dass die Aiel ihn erst einholen, als er bereits im Palast ist. Nandera und Caldin sind zornig, doch Frau Harfor rettet ihn mit ihrem Erscheinen. Sie meldet ihm, dass die Herrin der Wogen vom Clan Catelar ihn um eine Audienz bittet. * Reene Harfor: wird von den Töchtern als "Erste Tochter des Speers" bezeichnet. rundlich, ergrautes Haar, langes Kinn. Ist eine von denen, die im Palast blieben, als die anderen Diener flohen. Rand fragt, was das Meervolk will, und Frau Harfor erklärt, das hätten sie nicht gesagt. Moiraine hat ihm nichts über das Meervolk erzählt, aber Rand vermutet, dass eine Herrin der Wogen wichtig ist. Er sagt, dass er die Audienz am Nachmittag abhalten will und fragt, ob der Herrin der Wogen und ihrem Gefolge gute Zimmer zugewiesen wurden. Frau Harfor erklärt, die Meerleute hätten Zimmer im Ball and Hoop gemietet, was ihrer Miene nach nicht angemessen ist. Sie erklärt, dass auch Lady Elenia Sarand ihn sprechen will. Rand muss sich davon abhalten zu grinsen, denn er vermutet, dass Elenia mit ihm wieder über ihren Anspruch auf den Löwenthron reden will. Da sie mehr als jeder andere über die Geschichte Andors weiß, ist er bereit, sie zu empfangen und befielt, sie in seine Räume zu schicken. Frau Harfor fragt, ob er wirklich will, dass Elayne den Löwenthron übernimmt und sie sieht nicht mehr so ehrerbietig aus wie sonst. Rand schwört einen Eid, dass er das wirklich vor hat und sie knickst nach einem Moment und erklärt, sie werde Elenia zu ihm schicken. Dann geht sie. Caldin erklärt, ein verschlagener Feind würde einen schwachen Hinterhalt errichten, um einem die Wachsamkeit zu rauben und einen dann in einen stärkeren Hinterhalt zu locken. Nandera fügt hinzu, junge Männer könnten ungestüme Narren sein, aber Rand dürfe kein junger Mann sein. Er sieht sie nur kurz an und erklärt, sie sollen ihre zwei wählen, die ihn begleiten, da er sich jetzt im Palast befindet. Er ist nicht überrascht, als sie einander wählen. Als er zu seinen Räumen kommt, lässt er sie im Gang zurück. * Elenia Sarand: honigfarbenes Haar Als er allein ist, überlegt er, was er Elenia sagen könnte. Schließlich erscheint sie und bedankt sich dafür, dass er sie empfängt. Rand sagt, er wolle mit ihr über die Geschichte Andors sprechen, was sie sichtlich erfreut, da sie glaubt, so ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen. Sie erkundigt sich, über welchen Abschnitt der Geschichte er mit ihr reden will. Rand befragt sie nach Souran Maravaile und ob er aus Caemlyn stammte. Elenia erzählt, Ishara Casalain wäre Andoranerin gewesen, da ihre Mutter Endara von Artur Falkenflügel als Statthalterin von Caemlyn in der Provinz Andor eingesetzt worden war. Ishara wurde nach Falkenflügels Tod die erste Königin von Andor und überzeugte Souran Maravaile, die Belagerung von Tar Valon aufzuheben und sein Heer nach Caemlyn zu bringen. * Ishara hat Souran hierhergebracht. Isharas Mutter war Endara Casalain, die dann hier Artur Falkenflügels Statthalterin war - die Provinz wurde Andor genannt - und auch die Tochter von Joal Ramedar, dem letzten König von Aldeshar. Souran war nur ein Lordhauptmann, wenn auch natürlich Falkenflügels bester Lordhauptmann. Endara gab ihre Befugnis auf und beugte sich Ishara als Königin. Damals herrschten natürlich die schlimmsten Zeiten, sicherlich genauso schlimm wie die Zeit der Trolloc-Kriege. Als Falkenflügel tot war, wollten alle Adligen Hochkönig werden. Oder Hochkönigin. Ishara wusste jedoch, dass niemand dazu in der Lage sein würde. Es gab zu viele Parteien, und Bündnisse brachen, sobald sie geschlossen waren. Sie überzeugte Souran, die Belagerung Tar Valons aufzuheben, und brachte ihn mit dem Anteil seines Heeres hierher, den er zusammenhalten konnte. Rand fragt erstaunt, dass Souran Tar Valon belagert hat. Er wusste bisher nur, dass Falkenflügel Tar Valon zwanzig Jahre lang belagert hat. Elenia erklärt kurz angebunden, dass er es nur im letzten Jahr tat. Dann erzählt sie weiter, dass Ishara versprach, ihre älteste Tochter zum Studium in die Weiße Burg zu schicken, um damit ihre Verbindung zu den Aes Sedai zu stärken. Ihre vorsichtige Politik und ihr Bemühen, ihren Einfluss auf ihrem Gebiet zu festigen, ließen sie zwar nur langsam an Land gewinnen, doch dafür hatte sie es für sich gesichert. Ihre Tochter und deren Nachfolgerinnen folgten ihrem Weg, jeweils eine Tochter zur Burg zu schicken, und erhielten sich so das Wohlwollen der Aes Sedai. Außerdem konnte Andor sich erfolgreich gegen Eroberer verteidigen. * Ishara war klug. Sie versprach den Aes Sedai, dass ihre älteste Tochter zum Studium in den Weißen Turm geschickt würde, damit sie den Rückhalt des Turmes und eine Aes Sedai-Beraterin namens Ballair erhielt. Sie war die erste Regentin. Andere folgten natürlich, aber sie wollten noch immer Falkenflügels Thron. Eine ganze Generation verging, bevor dieser Gedanke erstarb, obwohl auch Narasim Bhuran es während der letzten zehn Jahre des Hundertjährigen Krieges versucht hatte - ein grässlicher Fehler, der ein Jahr danach mit seinem Kopf auf einem Spieß endete. Esmara Getares Bemühungen ungefähr dreißig Jahre später waren erheblich erfolgreicher, bis sie Andor zu erobern versuchte und die letzten zwölf Jahre ihres Lebens als "Gast" von Königin Telaisien verbrachte. Esmara wurde letztendlich ermordet, obwohl es keinerlei Berichte darüber gibt, warum jemand sie tot sehen wollte, nachdem Telaisien ihre Macht gebrochen hatte. Wie ihr seht, folgten die Königinnen, die nach Ishara kamen - von Alesinde bis Lyndelle -, ihrem Weg und nicht nur darin, eine Tochter zum Turm zu schicken. Ishara ließ Souran zunächst das Land um Caemlyn sichern, zu Anfang nur einige Dörfer, aber dann dehnte sie ihren Einfluss aus. Nun, sie brauchte fünf Jahre, bis sie den Fluss Erinin erreicht hatte. Aber das Land, das Andors Königinnen beherrschten, gehörte ihnen unumschränkt, wohingegen die meisten anderen, die sich Könige oder Königinnen nannten, eher daran interessiert waren, weitere Länder zu erringen, als zu festigen, was sie bereits besaßen. Als Elenia eine Atempause macht, fragt Rand, warum es kein Haus Maravaile in Andor gibt. Elenia erzählt weiter, dass keiner von Isharas Söhnen älter als zwanzig wurde, und auch die Söhne der folgenden Königinnen starben jung während des Hundertjährigen Krieges. * Keiner von Isharas Söhnen wurde älter als zwanzig Jahre. Neun Königinnen regierten während des Hundertjährigen Krieges, aber keine dieser Königinnen hatte einen Sohn, der älter als dreiundzwanzig wurde. Es wurde beständig gekämpft, und Andor wurde von allen Seiten bedrängt. Während Maragaines Regierungszeit erhoben vier Könige ihr Heer gegen sie. An der Stelle ist eine Stadt nach dieser Schlacht benannt. Rand fragt, ob alle Königinnen Andors Abkömmlinge von Souran und Ishara waren und Elenia erklärt ihm, dass die Thronfolge sich daraus ergibt, wie viele Blutlinien jemand mit Ishara verbinden kann. Als sie mit ihrer eigenen Abstammung beginnen will, fragt Rand sie schnell, wie es sich bei Tigraine und Morgase verhalten habe. Elenia ist verärgert über die ständigen Unterbrechungen und erklärt, die beiden seien Cousinen gewesen. Rand muss zu seiner Beruhigung erst einmal einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher nehmen und Elenia führt aus, dass alle Anwärterinnen Cousinen seien, weil die Häuser in den tausend vergangenen Jahren immer wieder unter einander geheiratet hätten. Auch das bringt sie dazu, erneut von ihrem Anspruch auf den Thron sprechen zu wollen. * Es geht darum, wie viel von Isharas Blut ein jeder besitzt. Wie viele Linien den einzelnen mit ihr verbinden und in welchem Maß. * Da die Häuser während tausend Jahren immer wieder untereinander geheiratet haben, gibt es kein Haus ohne einen Tropfen von Isharas Blut. Aber das Maß zählt und die Anzahl der Verbindungslinien. Aber Rand fällt etwas auf und er fragt aufmerksam, wie man die Verwandtschaft zwischen Morgase und Tigraine betrachten würde, wenn sie Bauern wären. Elenia wird nervös und muss nachdenken. Dann erklärt sie schließlich, dass niemand sie als Verwandte angesehen hätte, wenn sie Bauern gewesen wären, da die Verbindungen zu weit in der Vergangenheit liegen. Entspannt lehnt sich Rand zurück und fragt sich, warum es ihn so sehr erleichtert, das zu hören. * Elenia hat 31 Verbindungslinien zu Ishara * Dyelin hat 30 Verbindungslinien zu Ishara Ihm wird klar, dass er Elenia gar nicht weiter zugehört hat und er bittet sie, ihre letzte Bemerkung zu wiederholen. Sie lächelt und erklärt, er würde selbst Tigraine ein wenig ähnlich sehen. Das bringt Rand dazu, aufzuspringen. Er erklärt, er wäre müde und bittet sie, ihn allein zu lassen. Elenia verabschiedet sich bestürzt und eilig und rennt beinahe, als sie den Raum verlässt. Rand bleibt einfach stehen und starrt in die Leere. Er weiß, warum er sich immer so unwohl unter dem Deckengemälde der Königinnen von Andor fühlt: weil Tigraine seine Mutter war. Aber er ist nicht mit Elayne verwandt, und obwohl ihn das erleichtert, verbittert es ihn auch. Er öffnet die Tür und sagt Nandera und Caldin, dass er nach Cairhien aufbrechen will und sie ihre Leute versammeln, Aviendha aber nicht benachrichtigen sollen. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Caldin *Nandera *Davram Bashere *Deira ni Ghaline t'Bashere *Lews Therin Telamon *Desora *Dimir Faral *Reene Harfor *Elenia Sarand Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Alanna Mosvani * Sulin * Elayne Trakand * Pedron Niall * Liah * Dailin (Tochter des Speers) * Lamelle * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Halwin Norry * Moiraine Damodred * Souran Maravaile * Ishara Casalain * Endara Casalain * Artur Falkenflügel * Joal Ramedar * Ballair * Narasim Bhuran * Esmara Getares * Telaisien * Alesinde Casalain * Lyndelle * Maragaine * Tigraine Mantear * Morgase Trakand * Dyelin Taravin * Aviendha Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **''Hama N'dore'' - Bergtänzer **''Far Dareis Mai'' - Töchter des Speers **''Siswai'aman'' **Reyn ***Musara-Septime **Chareen ***Cosaida-Septime **Taardad ***Eiserne Berge-Septime **Miagoma ***Rauchiges Wasser-Septime Erwähnt * Atha'an Miere ** Herrin der Wogen ** Clan Catelar * Tochter-Erbin * Aes Sedai ** Aes Sedai-Beraterin Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Saldaea * Shadar Logoth * Sedar Cut * Ball and Hoop * Aldeshar * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Drachenszepter * Shoufa Erwähnt * Löwenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Geschichte von Andors Aufstieg nach Falkenflügels Tod * Hundertjähriger Krieg Sonstige * Ji'e'toh Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor